Of Frontierville and tattoos
by celticstarwolf
Summary: Love comes in all kind of sweet little secrets. For the PYOP challenge over at Chit Chat on Authors corner. Please R&R Thank you
1. Chapter 1

A.N: hello again my fellow reads this be my submission for the PYOP challenge over at Chit Chat on Authors corner I hope ya like. It is set sometime in the season six future and of course Lynch isn't even thought of for this little ditty. So sit back and enjoy and on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me and I'm broke.

Your assigned scenario is: Character A & B each discover a secret about the  
other. In this case its fun secret/surprise.

Part one

"But hot stuff," Penelope pouted her light pink stained lips, hands on her slightly rounded hips. "We haven't had two days strung together for just us in so long I forget what your arms feel like around me. It's not fair."

"I know sweetness but that's our job," Derek said cupping the side of her face with his callused palm swiping a finger down her cheek.

Leaning into his caress Penelope figured she'd make the best of a crappy situation. "It's still uber unfair that we've got back to back cases lamb chop, but I do understand."

"Next time we'll have all the time in the world baby girl I promise."

"That's an awful lot of hours my chocolate stick to spend in bed our sweaty bodies intertwined in the forbidden dance," she purred smoothing a hand slowly down his black shirt covered front. "Remind me to put extra energy bars in our night stand even if there yucky they seem to keep you going for hours."

"Shush woman don't give away my secrets," he teasingly admonished tweaking the end of her nose.

Penelope looked around her lair seeing no one but them. "Give them away to who my sexy profiler man the walls no ones here but us. Good thing to seeing that there are a few things I want to do to and with you before you have to leave again."

"Now baby girl not here remember the cameras."

"Who cares stud muffin. Now less talking and more taking your clothes off mama needs some chocolate before it takes off to bust another badie and make the world a bit safer."

"You drive a hard barging Goddess you sure the doors locked?" he asked as his breath ghosted over the tender flesh of her neck.

"Mmhm… sure did," she responded hands that could wreak havoc on a key broad wrapped around his trim waist feeling the bugle in his pants against her stomach. Reaching down she cupped him gently caressing his jeans covered erection. "This for me?" she asked cocking her head to the side while looking up at him with an innocent look.

"Mama don't tease a man who hasn't had you in over a week."

"Did you break Mr. Righty in the last week without me?" she asked coyly still stroking him slowly.

Groaning at her firm soft touch Derek tried to form a single coherent thought in his head. Going nearly a full week without his woman naked and moaning his name damn near killed him. Something that had never occurred in all his life till she came into his heart and changed his ways of thinking slowly over time and now he couldn't get enough of her couldn't see his life without her ever again.

"Wore out that's for sure."

"Oh so you _need _a little TLC hu?" she purred raising up on her tip toes to brush her lips against the exposed skin of his neck before taking his right earlobe between her lips and tugging slightly. "Tell me sugar shack how can I fix your _little_ problem?"

"I don't have a little problem woman," he growled forcing her backwards till her hips connected with the edge of her hardwood desk. "In fact you've made it a big problem now baby girl. But the question is what will you do about it."

Languidly she licked her lips eyes firmly locked with his as her hand continued to torment him running the length of his zipper before palming his erection adding the right amount of pressure. "There are so many things I could do about it stud just pick your pleasure and let's ride."

A harsh knock reverberated through the all too quiet office making them brake apart hastily while Penelope called out, "Speak and be recognized oh mere mortal."

"Wheel's up in ten Morgan," came JJ's soft teasing voice. She knew what they were doing without having to even guess.

"Sugar plum you're not funny," Penelope said stepping towards the door but finding Morgan's hard body blocking the way.

He shook his head, "Give me five JJ."

"You got two Morgan. Hotch's ready to leave now," came her reply.

"You said ten honey bun that's not nice to lie to your favorite Techie," Penelope all but growled a touch put out that her chocolate drop was having to leave all ready.

"Don't shoot the messenger guys I just bring the news not sell it," JJ retorted smacking an open palm to the door. "Besides I think all of us would like a few days off to."

Both Derek and Penelope sighed, but it was Penelope who conceded the point, "I know peaches. Don't worry my stud muffin is coming."

"God I hope not," JJ groaned, "that is something I don't want to see."

Penelope and Derek looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Trust me JJ that will never happen," Derek groaned burying his face in Penelope neck and giving her a tight hug hoping that it would hold him over till next time they would be together.

"Humm I guess you have to leave handsome," she bemoaned running her hands up and down his well muscled back.

"Unfortunately baby girl."

Penelope pulled back honey eyes serious, "Be careful I want you back in one whole piece of chocolate or this mama will not be happy. You feel me?"

Mirth danced in his eyes while strong capable hands grazed down her body slowly. "I feel you just fine my love. In fact…" he paused cupping her ass in his palms and squeezing. "I feel you real good mama."

"Derek Morgan," she laughingly admonished, "you better go before boss man comes down here himself to get you. But…" she bragged out once again palming the prominent swell in front of her, "save this for me," then turned.

"Woman," he demanded whipping her back around to face him. "I want my goodbye kiss."

She grinned coyly up at him, "Then take it stud if you dare."

Firmly wrapping her up in his arms, his lips a breaths width from hers, "I dare," and he descended on her like a starving man with his last meal.

Strong devouring lips ate at hers trying to consume what he knew that he wouldn't get to have for maybe two days or longer. Tongues danced together to a rhythm they set, teeth scraping and nibbling trying, but failing to get enough to satisfy.

Tugging her top full lip between his teeth he heard her dispel a deep throaty moan that shot strait through him. He should've pulled back, should've just give her a quick peck then left, but damn he couldn't find the strength nor will to do something like that.

"Go handsome," she mumbled around his lips while still placing tiny kisses to his.

"Don't want to."

"I don't want you to either but we have a job."

"Screw the job," he growled smoothing his hands down her sides again feeling her curves and wanting nothing more than to mold them to his own hard body.

"Now hot stuff you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Cause," she giggled when he hit a particularly ticklish spot on her back and sides. "I don't want to live under a bridge and that's what will happen if you don't move your cute tush."

"Wouldn't happen."

"You bet your ass it won't sexy. Now," she said and started to pull back again. "You've had your goodbye kiss go so you can hurry back."

"Oh all right," he pouted letting her go after on final brief deep kiss. He turned to go not wanting to but knowing the team would be waiting for him.

"Derek," Penelope called to his retreating form.

He turned, "Yea Princess?"

"Return home to me handsome," she said seriousness in her voice and eyes. "I don't want to loose you."

He stepped up in front of her cupping the side of her face in reassurance. "You won't loose me Penelope. Not till the Big Man himself comes to get me."

"I know," she replied kissing his palm.

"Be waiting for me."

"Of course, I will Angelfish with bells and tassel's and see through nighties."

He groaned but let her go and took a few steps back, "When I get back the beach just the two of us."

"Count on it sexy," she grinned watching him leave her heart heavy with worry but knew he'd take every precaution he could.

**Two hours later**

Twirling a feather tipped pen around in her hand Penelope chair cocked back stared off into space main racing with ideas. She'd all ready preformed the few searches for the team that they needed which left her with little to do but updates, given the fact that they just landed and most likely arrived at the local police station. Her thoughts slipped back to her hunk of man candy a dreamy smile slipped over her features.

To think they'd only been together officially for six months and friends for six years, they'd drove each other crazy with their flirty banter, smoldering looks of passion and lingering hugs and caresses. Finally temptation proved to be too much and neither wanted to keep wishing and dreaming for something they could grasp. It just took the courage to take what was theirs all along.

The shrill tone of her head set phone broke her out of a very pleasant day dream and but to reality. "Speak oh mere mortal and I may grant you a wish."

_"Just pulled in baby girl and by the looks of things we're going to be at sorting through case files and looking at bodies for a while,"_ came Derek's deep timbered voice.

"That bad sugar cube?"

_"Worst,"_ he replied solemnly. _"Undermanned and out dated is a kind explanation."_

"Sorry sweetness anything I can do to help?"

_"Nothing yet love,"_ Derek said leaning against the wall watching as Reid flipped through the files. _"We'll call if anything's needed I just wanted to check in."_

_"The sap misses you PG,"_ Emily's voice stated humor ringing in the tone.

Penelope could hear Derek tell her to shove it and she giggled. "Tell Ms. Grumpy pants that I happen to love it when you're sappy."

_"Will do baby girl I'll touch base late." _

"Gotch love bunny," Penelope stated then added, "I've got a few errands to run and pick up some dinner. I'll have my phone with me if you should need anything."

_"It's late all ready Penelope why don't you go home get some rest and we'll all start fresh in the morning. Besides there won't be much of a breakthrough tonight,"_ Derek advised reprovingly.

"Don't worry about me hot stuff I've got everything under control," she answered then thought things over. "But you know I think I will pop home for a bit then come back just in case you need me."

Penelope heard Derek sigh, _"There's no way I can persuade you to stay home?"_

"None my chocolate candy stick not till your home with me."

_"All right,"_ he conceded to her point knowing it would be fruitless to fight. _"Just make sure you get some rest." _

"Understood Captain sexy pants, Penelope Morgan signing off," she grinned just before cutting their connection.

_"Love that name and you baby girl,"_ Derek smiled loving the fact that she used his last name.

"I know night I love you to," and this time she hung up.

**An hour later**

"Here?" asked a twenty something man with blue streaked blonde hair.

"Yea there Jesse," Penelope answered sitting back and closing her eyes tightly.

"Ready?"

"Just do it all ready blue I don't have all night sugar plum."

"All right," Jesse replied getting started.

Once the needle touched her skin Penelope winced in pain hating the digging feeling with a slight burn but in the end the results would out way all the pain she was going through.

"Think he'll like it?" Penelope asked glancing down at her friend's blue/blonde mop of hair.

Jesse stopped a second and raised sea green eyes upwards. "If he's smart he'll love it."

"Would you if Jan got something like this?"

Jesse sat back thinking about his response. Finally, "Yeah I mean it's forever a scary thing for most people, but to those who've found that one true soul mate it means the world."

"Deep words there sweetie you thinking about marriage?" Penelope could see the look in his eyes the spelled deeper meaning then most would think to look for.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Thinking about it."

Penelope leaned forward and ruffled his hair good naturedly. "Ask her. Now finish your work Mister I have my own to get back to."

Jesse obliged wordlessly. They'd been friends for to long for him to argue with her on any point.

After several stops Penelope had made it home, Clooney jumping around her excited to have someone home at last to tend to him.

"I know boy you miss us and we miss you to," Penelope cooed scratching his shaggy blonde head. "All right boy let's get you out back while mama gets a few things together so she can return to work."

Clooney gave her a sharp whine as if to say that she couldn't leave again.

"I know honey but I have to," she answered without think while leading him to the back door and letting him out.

While he did his doggy business Penelope made a bee line towards her office computers to check on a few things while she got dinner and a few take along snacks ready. As her second banks of babies booted up she quickly went next door to the master bedroom to change into a long dark red flower print gauzy stick skirt and long sleeved emerald green pull over shirt, comfortable ballerina flats on her feet. For those long nights she'd always dressed down just a fraction comfortable and warm to a point, all ready having a soft pillow and blanket back in her lair and to go along with that a stash of clean clothes incase the case proved to be a bigger bear than normal.

Slipping into her computer chair Penelope checks a few things namely the last search she'd started for the team which wasn't finished yet. Moving on to her Facebook© account she noticed that Derek had logged in on his own and forgot to logout. The imp in her decided to do a little snooping and at first glance found nothing out of the ordinary. A few messages from Sarah, two from Desiree and one from a man whom Penelope didn't know but what caught her eye was another icon to the left hand side of the stark white page. A little horseshoe stood all alone beneath Derek's Friend's icon.

Clicking the link Penelope received a bit of a shock when the loading page cleared and the homestead pulled up.

"Oh handsome what have you been up to?" she asked herself.

She always thought Derek hated computers only using them when he absolutely had to and only for work most of the time. He only had a Facebook page cause Penelope had suggested he could keep in better contact with his sister's and mother that way. But this, this was too funny and cute to pass up so she kept looking. Till her eyes caught sight of his little avatar with a bald head, dark chocolate skin, smooth face and big chocolate eyes. However what surprised her the most was the fact that standing next to him in a pink dress with golden blonde hair and matching dark brown eyes was a female avatar. Moving the curser over the girl a name popped up and Penelope gasped tears forming in her eyes.

End note: ok so it was only suppose to be a one shot but hey the muse got carried away more tomorrow sometimes cause it's stretched into a two-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Ok so this didn't go as planned by putting it out so late I blame it on tired block which is work induced but hey its here at last. Also I just noticed that I forget to mention something that this little ficlet is a sequel of sorts to "Something 'bout his woman". Now of course you don't have to read that to get this but I just thought you'd like to know. And as always thank you for everyone who added to favorites, alerted and reviewed you guys are the best and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Part two:

The little blurb disappeared just when she went to focus therefore she moved the curser back over and the name popped back up. In black letters, "Penelope" shown, looking down at her left hand memories clouded her mind sending her back to the night four months ago when he'd proposed.

_After a long day Penelope slowly tracked inside the apartment bone weary and sadden by the images she had to look at for their case. Thinking that sometimes she really hated her job and humanity but then that was life after all. So out of sorts she didn't notice that Clooney had yet to attack her, that the lights were dimmed and candles were spread out around the apartment. Her exhausted mind kept her from taking in the path of rose petals and the deep scent of lavender floating through the air. _

_ Not until a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back into a solid wall of strength. _

_ "Welcome home baby girl," Derek breathed against her neck filling his nose with her personal aroma of sandalwood and vanilla. _

_ "Humm," she replied leaning back into his arms. "Love to be home handsome." _

_ "Tired?" _

_ "Exhausted to the point I could fall asleep right here."_

_ "What happened?" Derek asked turning his woman to face him cupping the sides of her face in his callused palms seeing the torment and pain in those normally expressive honey eyes. _

_ Penelope sighed, "Team two had a bad case dealing with murder children. They solved it just a few hours ago, but…" she trailed off with a shake of her red head. _

_ "But what," Derek questioned gently already knowing the answer but having to ask. _

_ "The last victim," Penelope began tears forming at the bottom of her eyes. "She didn't make it the poor sweet pea. Henry said she didn't suffer thankfully but to know that, that slimy snake in the grass managed to take one last life," Penelope shivered in his arms feeling the Derek's warmth penetrate her skin and seep into her bones. _

_ "Hey," Derek said gently taking hold of her chin to raise her eyes towards his. "It's going to be ok baby girl. The unsub's been caught…" _

_ She interrupted him at that point, "He's dead actually, Danny shot him in the head." _

_ He nodded, "Then he truly wont hurt anyone ever again and the teams coming home safe. A good day's work from where I'm standing." _

_ "I know," she acquiesced knowing the truth but finding it hard to rid herself of the images. "I missed you." _

_ Derek chuckled deeply pulling her back in tight to his chest caressing her hair and back soothingly. "I did to sweetness. You were so close all day long and all I could think about was getting you home and naked and withering underneath me and not letting you go." _

_ "Ohh," she purred feeling a touch better now that she was home and in his arms. "So you want to ravish me do you?" _

_ "No," he shook his head correcting her. "I want to make love to you so slowly and thoroughly that you forget about everything but me." _

_ "Now I could always go for that," she grinned finally the dark cloud dispelling slightly. _

_ "Thought so, but first dinner's ready." _

_ "You cooked," she questioned mirth lighting her voice. _

_ He growled playfully keeping her interlocked in his arms. "Yes you evil woman I cooked." _

_ "I'm not evil hot stuff," she pouted bottom lip sticking out a fraction for good measure. "Just surprised is all." _

_ "Ha," he laughed tugging her along beside him. "I can see the disbelief in you beautiful eyes mama you can't hide anything from me." _

_ "I can try hot stuff." _

_ Derek shook his head amusement dancing in his eyes, "Never could keep anything from me," he answered brushing his finger tips down her cheek to cup the back of her head once again. He leaded closer lips ghosting slowly, softly over hers in a baby's breath kiss that left her aching for more. _

_ "Don't toy with me sugar plum I'm very vulnerable right now," she sulked wanting to feel him, to have him take away all the bad memories that the case left imprinted in her mind. _

_ "Vulnerable you'll never be Penelope," he stated seriously tapping the end of her nose. "You're too good for that to strong." _

_ "Pish posh I'm not that strong Derek," she countered with a wave of her small highly capable hand. _

_ "Yes Penelope you are," he reinforced hands bracketed her face. "I wanted to wait till later after dinner to ask you this but now is as good a time as any." _

_ "Hot stuff," she softly said almost as a question._

_ Derek shook his head, dropping his hands and getting down on one knee. "You know I'm not an overly sensitive man. Expressing my feelings isn't something I do very often or well for that matter. But Penelope right now right here I want you to know that I love you and can't see myself without you in my life for how ever long God demeans me to stay." _

_ "What…" she swallowed carefully passed the lump of tears forming in her throat. "What are you saying handsome?" _

_ "That I would be utterly happy if you'd say yes to this," Derek answered pulling a square velvet box from the front pocket of his jeans. Slowly he lifted the lid to reveal a very unique ring. A round cut pink diamond rested in the center, swirls draped down each side with a calla lily design resting on top all fabricated from white gold. _

_ "Derek?" she asked eyes the size of dinner plates and just as wide. _

_ "Be my wife Penelope?" _

_ However before she could answer Derek's cell phone started its happy answer me jiggle. Trying to ignore the offending and interrupted piece of technology that he wanted to throw across the room for daring to disturb his moment. _

_ "It's Hotch hot stuff," Penelope stated recognizing tone trying hard not to giggle at the frustrated look on his face features. _

_ Derek growled low in his throat snapped the ring box closed, forced himself to his feet and stalking towards the cell. "This better be good Hotch." _

_ Derek listened his features growing more pinched by the second and when the conversation finished Derek turned to face Penelope disbelief, anger and a touch of longing covered his face. _

_ "I'm sorry baby girl," Derek began cupping the side of her beloved face. "I have to go." _

_ She reached down, opening the other hand clutching the ring box. "I know my love," she started taking the box and opening the lid staring for a brief second at the beautiful pink diamond. _

_ "You have an answer for me?" he asked hopeful not waiting to leave just yet. _

_ She looked up at him a sweet smile gracing her features. "When you return home in one piece my hunk of man candy I will have your answer." _

_ "Penelope," he groaned but was cut short when her hungry lips started to devour his. _

She chuckled remembering the way she'd told him yes when he returned from that case. How she'd been naughty and wouldn't answer him every time he'd asked. When she sent him those pictures of her just to get him hot and wanting her, she could still feel his hands on her body days after the fact for all the promises he'd made to her, he paid in full.

Looking down at her plastic covered wrist knowing that she's made the right choice in the placement and style of her new body art, she just hoped Derek felt the same way. An idea popped into her head and she grinned wondering how long it would take him to notice the new piece without her telling him, which she wouldn't till he made a remark.

Her joyous trip down memory lane crumbled the moment her eyes darted to the right hand side of her screen reading the time and cursing. Logging off and closing down Penelope went to finish dinner and pack up her snacks. Making sure Clooney had food and fresh water before stepping back out into the cool fall air. She could tell that a change was in the air and made a mental note to remember to start shopping for Halloween costumes.

Forty minutes and one stop at Starbucks later she pulled her chair out setting her bags and coffee down she put her hands on hips and stretched her back as much as she could before setting to work, booting up her babies and unpacking her food, searching for her blanket and pillow tossing both on her couch before settling in for a long night.

Taking a slow sip of her caramel fappuccino, prying the top off and sticking her finger into the frothy, smooth whip cream dragging a bit out and bring it to her lips sucking the same finger into the warm cavern of her mouth not realizing that she had an audience.

"Damn baby girl you tryin' to kill your man here," came Derek's deep voice from over the computer.

Jerking up and almost wasted her beverage to glair at Derek through the screen. "Don't do that hot stuff," she admonished scolding him.

"Deserved it woman, for that little show you just put on."

"Humm," she purred seductively sitting forward towards the monitor. "And I'm not even finished yet."

"Penelope," he groaned bragging out her name.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You know damn well what sweetness," he answered mock sternly. "And why aren't you at home with Clooney?"

"You know damn good and well my Good and Plenty that I need my Big Hunk beside me to sleep well at night."

He chuckled at her use of candy names. "I know Sugar baby," he soothed keeping with her theme. "But your Sugar Daddy can't be there tonight and by the looks of things it may be a few nights."

"Really?" she asked pouting more for the fact that she would miss and worry about him anything else.

"It's bad Jelly Bean."

"Figured my chocolate bar by the look on JJ's face when I saw you guys leave just be careful."

"Will do Goddess," Derek said leaning in close. "And you get some proper sleep mama I can't have you passing out on me just when I need you most."

"No worries my Candy corn cute I've got everything I need right here."

"Just don't over do it, Peanut butter cup baby," he gently yet seriously told her trying to convey the importance of the matter.

She saluted him, "Don't worry so much gum drop I'll be fine but it looks like you need to get some reason. Something tells me your all in for a long day tomorrow."

"To right sexy," Derek answered. "Goodnight Penelope, I love you."

"And I love you Derek," she replied signing off and putting her babies on stand by till they were needed.

Sighing deeply Penelope pulled the plastic wrap from her write seeing the congealed blood and feeling the tenderness of her open wound. Grabbing her go bag from under her desk, she stood and plopped the hot pink bag down in her chair searching for her small travel bottle of Dial antibacterial soap and a towel then heading out for the bathroom to wash her new art work. Upon returning to her lair she spread a bit of Eucerin's Aquaphor © gently over the open area, toed off her shoes and laid her glasses on the small end table by the side of her couch then laid back on her soft cozy settee for a nights sleep.

As Derek predicted the case ran long in fact one of the longest cases they'd ever worked on. Almost two weeks in the field had them all walking in circles and wanting to pull their hair out. But finally the unsub's were captures and the team road weary, in search for a good hot home cooked meal and their own beds were heading home.

Slowly they trudged into their build go bags over shoulders or in hand through the glass doors as the smell of home cooking caught their noses.

"Someone's been busy this evening," Rossi commented taking a deep breath of the fragrant air his stomach reminding him it'd been since early that morning since he'd had anything.

"Of course I have Senior Agent man wouldn't want my favorite group of superheroes to go hungry now would I," Penelope answered coming around the corner.

Dropping his go back at his feet Derek strode purposefully towards his woman, enveloping her into his strong arms crushing her soft pliant body into his.

"God how I missed you," Derek whispered then pulled back to capture her lips in a tongue tangling heat searing kiss that left her toes curled and her hair just a bit disheveled.

While the senior agents pretended not to notice anything both JJ and Emily grinned like mad while poor Reid just blushed at the affectionate way Morgan said hello.

"Way don't you greet me that way Reid," Prentiss admonished slapping his arm.

Reid sputtered for a few seconds like a fish out of water trying to caught his breath or in this case his words. "I… I didn't know you…" he trailed off seeing the mischief in her eyes. "Emily," he groaned with a shake of his head as he turned and started for his desk leaving the couple to their own devices.

"Seriously Spencer why don't I get that," she asked again following the lanky man.

Dropping his bag beside his desk Reid turned to look at his woman. "You want that?" he asked motioning towards the still lip locked pair.

Emily nodded as Spencer approached. "Yes."

Cupping both sides of her face in his hands Reid leaned down and brushed his lips over hers softly before speaking, "More later if you play your cards right," then turned back to his desk.

Emily groaned, "Tease."

Both Penelope and Derek could hear the strains of conversation that floated towards them but neither wanted to break the spell that kept them under. Having missed each other way to much, but finally the clearing of two throats had them slowly pulling apart.

"Not appropriate in the work environment," Hotch chastised playfully with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Besides where's the food we've starving," Rossi tossed in amusement shining in his dark brown eyes.

"Conference room Big D," Penelope answered by way of explanation. "There's Chicken potpie, cornbread, a salad for those who want and brownies."

"Did you remember the hard stuff Pen?" JJ asked mischievously.

Penelope shook her head, "No kitten just tea."

"You're no fun PG," Emily stated while following Reid and JJ towards the conference room.

Derek of course had other ideas as he tugged her along behind him towards the glass doors.

"You two not staying?" Reid called from the steps.

"Nope other more important things to take care of," Derek answered with a quick wave goodbye as Penelope giggled.

Coming to a stop in front of the bank of elevators Derek turned to Penelope and encircled her waist once more. "You have everything you need beautiful?"

"In Ester all ready," she answered nuzzling his strong neck placing soft kisses against the skin she could get to with his collared button up long sleeved purple shirt. "So can't wait to get you home hot stuff mama missed you."

"Same here baby girl I almost forget what it felt like to hold you. To…" he leaned closer breathing into her ear. "Make love to you repeatedly till we're both to tired and sore to move. To have you wrapped around me in the morning all soft and sexy and ready for more."

"Derek," she playfully admonished slapping his chest with a light whack.

"What?" he asked innocently wait pushing the door bottom for the elevator.

"You're very eager to get home tonight. Is there any particular reason?"

"I have many reasons for hurrying home my love and all of them have to do with you."

"No other reason hu?" she asked raising an eyebrow seeing if he'd tell her his little secret she'd found out while he was away.

"Nope none," he answered tugging her along into the square steel box. "Only the irresistible need to have you naked and under, on top and beside me and of course on any surface I can find."

Penelope fought the blush creeping up her cheeks at his sultry words. "My on my hot stuff you tryin' to get me all worked up?"

"Not tryin' baby girl going to be doing," Derek grinned pulling her along into the underground garage and towards Ester for the drive home.

To say that they didn't make it to the bed that evening anytime soon was an understatement. The moment the door closed behind them Derek pounced on Penelope not giving her anytime to protest like she would have done that any how.

Now hours later, both stated and in bliss Derek cradled her left hand between his looking at the pink diamond resting on her finger.

"Whatch thinking in that gorgeous bald head of yours handsome?" Penelope asked as she lay with her back up against his front both naked as the day they were born.

Feeling his warm breath ghost over her neck as he nuzzled the soft skin pressing a slow kiss along the supple flesh. "Wishing you were mine officially all ready."

Turning and forcing Derek to lay on his back, her head propped up on his well chiseled pecs. "You know that little piece of paper is just formality don't you lover?"

"Of course," he answered intertwining their fingers together bring her hand to his lips. "In my heart you're all ready mine and have always been."

She grinned, "Then I have a little secret to share with you my love."

"Oh really?"

She nodded sitting up and unlinking their hands, he followed her lead and they faced each other cross legged.

"Well…" he prompted.

Instead of answering him she turned her left hand exposing the inside forearm. Curiously Derek glanced down his eyes widening just a fraction at the appearance of her all healed skin.

"When?"

"That night you left for the case Jesse did it for me," she explained watching his face. "I got it cause well our love is forever and the circle means unending so I figured why not put our initials with it. I hope you don't mind?"

"Mind," he repeated slowly placing his lips against the skin. "Why would I mind?"

"To cheesy?"

He shook his head eyes growing dark with lust and heat.

"Well most people do stuff like that when their in love and I thought…" she trailed off when he put a finger to her lips.

"There's nothing cheesy about this mama in fact on you it's perfect and unique," Derek answered tracing the circle with their initials.

"Really?" Penelope asked still a touch unsure.

"Yes, in fact let me show you how much I love it," and he captured her lips in a searing hot kiss that took her breath away and kept them up for the better part of the night and early morning.

Penelope knew she hadn't outed him about the Frontierville avatar that would come later in fact she all ready had an idea on how she would do just that. Cause Halloween was right around the corner after all. She'd let him have his secret fun and torture him later.


End file.
